Strength to survive
by Dragowolf
Summary: This is a one-shot on how Bluestreak and the twins met. At least how I see them to have met. This is my first try so please be nice. Hope I do ok..... Here goes nothing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. So please don't sue me, I'm in college so there is very little money. I just like Bluestreak.

Note: This is my very first story; I have never written anything and posted it before so please understand that there will be problems with some things and I may have made everyone a little OCC and if so I am so sorry!!! Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy the story.

By the way Lament of Meow, ShadowDemon-Gengar I am doing this because you said I should…… so I hope you like it. And hopefully I live up to your expectations. Well here it is….

**Strength to survive**

He had lost his creator, his home, his life.

Yet here he was laughing, joking, making friend and just having fun. No one would ever have guessed that Bluestreak had suffered a day in his life. So kind and naive, even during the war, while others had hardened he remained the same. It amazed everyone who ever saw him.

But the ones it most amazed were the twins. No one ever would ever have guessed that the twins would have fallen for a mech like Bluestreak but fall they did.

Sunstreaker was the first, much to everyone's amazement. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak had met in the training room. Sunny had been assigned to train Bluestreak in hand-to-hand combat. When Sunstreaker had walked into the room he had been met by the cute Bluestreak, who upon seeing Sunstreaker began to babble in the manner that he would later become famous for. Sunstreaker had been shocked not just by the amount of talking done but by the lack of fear. No one had ever come right up to him with absolutely no fear (except Sideswipe, of course). Yet here was this mech, shorter, smaller and much weaker then him just talking to him. And talking, and talking, and talking. He probably would have talked all day if Sunstreaker had not stopped him and started training. Sunstreaker soon found out that while Bluestreak may be a motormouth he could not fight. But he could shot, along with hand-to-hand combat training Sunstreaker had been assigned to start Bluestreak with basic firearms training. It was a bit of a wasted effort because the moment Bluestreak had the gun in his hands he know what he was doing and proceeded to shot at the all the targets in the area getting a perfect score. Sunstreaker was amazed, but did well not to show it. Bluestreak had captured Sunstreaker's attention and held it for a long time to come.

Next was Sideswipe, Bluestreak and he ran into each other quite by accident. Sideswipe had planned on trapping Prowl in a prank of his and might have done it too if he had known the Prowl had a look alike. As Bluestreak hung upside down from the rafters with green paint and sparkles all over him Sideswipe could not help but laugh at the gunner's wide-optic expression. Bluestreak had started laughing as well when he figured out what had happened and how funny he must have looked. Sideswipe then did an unusual thing and helped Bluestreak down as soon as he stopped laughing. That was when Bluestreak started talking, and like his brother Sideswipe was amazed at how much he could talk (that and not being angry at him for pulling the prank).

After both of those episodes Bluestreak began to hang out with the twins, at first it was almost like Bluestreak was a cyber-puppy following the twins around everywhere, but after a time people cam to accept it as the usual. It even became unnatural to see Bluestreak without the twin as much as it was to see the twins without each other.

When the twins and Bluestreak became lovers no one was surprised, actually everyone had been betting on when it would happen. But it was while they were lovers that the twins discovered pieces of Bluestreak's past. The twins learned very early on the Bluestreak's nightmares, memories of the past, were nothing to joke about. Some nights they got so bad that it took them a few minutes to wake him up and then hours to calm him down enough to go back into recharge. The twins never asked what happened and Bluestreak never told them.

But it was as they discovered a little about Bluestreak's past that they learned how strong he was. Now most bots when they thought of strong didn't think of Bluestreak, they thought of Optimus Prime, Brawn, the twins, Ironhide, and many others but not one of bot, not even Prowl who had become kind of an adopted brother to Bluestreak, would ever have called Bluestreak strong. The best sharp shooter, an endless talker, or a friend but strong was not a word one associated with Blue.

But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe know better. They know that Bluestreak had the strength to survive. Of all the types of strengths out there, the strength to survive was the greatest of them all. It was this strength that mades a bot stand up after losing everything; it was this strength that gave a bot the ability to learn to fight, to make friends again even after losing every bot they had known, and to give this courage to others when they see it.

As the war went on many things were lost: lives, places, and some minds along the way. Many were sure that Sunstreaker would have been one of the first to suffer from battle rage, a glitch that destroyed the reasoning part of the processor and made bots kill everyone around them friend or foe. But he never did, many noticed this and wondered why. It was Jazz who figured it out. Bluestreak was there to smile and laugh and just be there for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe whenever they needed him. He made them smile and laugh. Jazz soon realized that Bluestreak was strong as well, he gave the twins something constant in their life something that didn't change and warp to a harden warrior but stayed a loving, caring little bot. He was always there ready to talk to you and tell you all the gossip of the base and any other interesting fact that he know. And Primus did he know a lot, Preceptor once commented that he was a walking library of facts, as well as a walking run on sentence. But the twins didn't care about all the facts he know or that he could talk an audio off if he tried hard enough or shoot a Decipticon seven hundred miles away, what they cared about was that Bluestreak know that they need him and that they were there if he need them. But the one thing that they want him to know is that he was their strength, their strength to survive just as they had become his new strength to survive.

I know really, really bad. Please take the time to review. I think I am going to go hide under a rock somewhere. If you feel like flaming me please don't, I already know it was bad. But if you want to offer a way to improve my writing then by all means review to your hearts content. If I get one review, I will be the happiest writer in the world.

Thank you again for reading this story. Sorry again if it was bad. Please forgive me.

Oh I forgot to mention if this is similar in any way shape or form to another author's fic I am so sorry….. I didn't mean to copy any of your ideas.

Hope I didn't forget anything else…..


End file.
